The Darker Side Of Lily Evans
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: Lily Evans never did go through Hogwarts as a goody-two-shoes.


The Darker Side Of Lily Evans

_A/N: I love this idea so so much. Please enjoy._

--

Lily Evans rubbed her hands and grinned evilly. It was dark, after curfew, and she had ditched her friends. Time for causing pranks and general mayhem. Known to no one – Lily had made sure of that – she loved pranks. They were, her life-force or something. She checked her backpack – or her 'Pranking Kit', as she called it – and did one last inventory. Yep, everything was there. She slung the Kit over her shoulder and jogged down the deserted corridor.

--

Lily slipped into a forgotten classroom. "Peeves?" she called quietly. Something invisible grabbed her waist and she jumped. Peeves's cackling echoed as the poltergeist became visible. Lily laughed along. "I brought it. Wanna see?"

Peeves leaned down. "You bet!"

Lily smiled and opened the Kit and pulled out some permanent markers and silly string. "OK, these are Muggle pranking supplies." Peeves looked on eagerly. "These are called permanent markers. They're in all different colors, but the difference between these and Magic Crayons is that no matter how much Filch scrubs, he won't be able to get it off. I've charmed them so that all the magic I know won't remove them either." Peeves grin widened and told her she would make a glorious poltergeist. Lily blushed under his praise.

"Now, this is silly string. You just point the nozzle, push the button on the top, and you'll cover everything. I also charmed it to change different colors. Ready to go?"

Peeves gave the affirmative. He grabbed the markers and went off to draw on the faces of sleeping teachers and students, and Lily went to silly string the statues and suits of armor.

--

Lily was humming a Muggle song as she sprayed silly string on the bust of Salazar Slytherin. Moving on to a suit of armor, she abruptly stopped as she heard voices.

"Moony, give me the Map!"

"Forget it, Prongs. You are NOT going to use it to watch Lily in her dorm."

Lily slipped beside the armor, silly string can ready to ambush. She usually wouldn't do something like that, but the recklessness she was addicted to that was associated with pranking was still coursing though her veins. The boys came into view and Lily attacked, covering them in the sticky substance. She quickly put up a Shield Charm so they couldn't try to hug her and cover her too – which was a good idea because that was exactly what Sirius tried to do. Lily dropped the can, now empty, and sank to her knees, laughing uncontrollably. The Marauders, seeing who it was, froze, gawking at the laughing, unlikely prankster. Finally, Lily looked up and said, "You should go look in a mirror!"

She Vanished the empty can and pulled out another one from her Kit. She looked at the still-gawking Marauders. "What?" she asked irritably. "You really don't think I'd be able to SURVIVE being a goody-two-shoes, did you?"

Peter's expression said it all.

Lily leaned back against the wall. "OK, here's a list of every prank I've pulled..."

--

After a list of about 50 pranks, 47 of which the Marauders had been blamed for, Lily stopped. The four boys had stood in rapt fascination as Lily had rambled off her accomplishments, and Remus was just about to speak as Lily jumped and yelled, "PEEVES!"

The said poltergeist popped out of thin air and Lily asked if he had finished something. Peeves gave the affirmative and handed her several objects. Lily slipped them into her backpack, gave him the can of silly string, and told him to go wild, because she had to get back to her dorm. Peeves had zoomed off, and Lily walked with the boys back to Gryffindor Tower. She separated from them with a warning that if anyone even ASKED if she was a prankster, they would be hexed into the next century. The Marauders didn't doubt it.

--

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"

A scream rang through the tower. Lily sat up in bed and groggily looked at the dorm-mate who had screamed. "What now, Sarah?" she asked. Sarah was standing in front of the mirror, franticly trying to get rid of the purple mustache and goatee that had been drawn on her face. Lily stifled a giggle as she stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

--

Walking into the Great Hall, Lily surveyed the damage she and Peeves had done the night before. Silly string covered the House tables and Dumbledore's chair. McGonagall had glasses and really thick eyebrows drawn on her face in green, and over at the Slytherin table, Snape had the words "WASH ME" written on his forehead in red and gold. Lily sat down beside Remus and stared at each Marauder in turn.

"This is gonna be one HECK of a good day."

--

_A/N: Just as pranking is Lily's life-force, reviews are mine. So -_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


End file.
